moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is the first of many animated sequels to the film The Land Before Time. It was released six years after the original. After the release of this sequel, all the films in the series have been released at a rate of one movie every one or two years. It reproduces as a Non Sesame Street Segment. Directed/Produced by Roy Allen Smith. Produced by Zahra Dowlatabadi. Written by John Loy, John Lubin, and Dev Ross. Plot summary As the opening song of the film (Peaceful Valley) indicates, Littlefoot and company's arrival to the Great Valley is a relatively recent occurrence. In search of more adventure, the kids find a hideaway to hang out in and spot two "egg-eaters" making off with an egg. The kids chase the thieves and accidentally wind up making a big hole in part of the wall surrounding the Great Valley, now allowing carnivorous dinosaurs to get in. Regardless, they seemingly recover the egg. The egg they were after just rolls back home during the ordeal, and they actually wind up bringing back an egg containing an infant Tyrannosaurus rex through a somewhat playful twist of fate. Naturally, the two thieves want their egg back, and the parents of the infant sharptooth want their baby back. Chaos soon breaks out throughout the entire Great Valley. Meanwhile, the children have grown attached to their new friend, the baby sharptooth, whom they appropriately name Chomper. But in the end, the only solution to regain their peaceful way of life in the valley is to give the parents back their baby and close the way in once they leave. Voice Cast *Scott McAfee .... Littlefoot (voice) *Candace Hutson .... Cera (voice) *Heather Hogan .... Ducky (voice) *Jeff Bennett .... Petrie / Frank Oz ..... Ozzy (voice) *Rob Paulsen .... Spike / Frank Welker .... Chomper / Jim Henson ...... Strut (voice) *Linda Gary .... Grandma (voice) *Kenneth Mars .... Grandpa (voice) *John Ingle / Madeline Kahn .... Narrator / John Ingle ..... Cera's Father *Tress MacNeille .... Ducky's Mom/Petrie's Mom (voice) Songs *Peaceful Valley *Eggs *You're One of Us Now Chapters # Many Eons Ago (Main Titles) # Peaceful Valley # Ozzy and Strut # The Sinking Sand # Eggs # Eggnappers # Landside # The Mysterious Beyond # Whose Egg Is This? # Chomper # Cornered # You Are One of Us Now # The Volcano # Littlefoot to the Rescue # Sharpteeth in the Valley # A Family Reunited # Saying Goodbye # End Titles Trivia * In every sequel of the original film, The Land Before Time, there has always been a guest character featured. Up to date, Chomper and Mo are the only two guest characters of the series to make reappearances. Chomper, however, makes main reappearances in The Mysterious Island and in the up-and-coming television series compared to Mo receiving only a cameo in The Great Longneck Migration like Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. * This was the film that introduced the musical element into the series and it has consistently remained ever since. * With the sole exception of Candace Hudson, the voice of Cera, none the original cast and crew members returned to contribute their voices to this direct-to-video sequel. Reaction This was a major success in sales, and is generally well received among fans of the series. This is shown through the multiple sequels it has since then given rise to. External links * * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Trailer at Video Detective 02 Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1994 films Category:Sequels Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films rated G Category:1994 animated films Category:Films with opening only narration Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with one vocal credit song Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Films without Humans Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films